


Masterplan

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Master/Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, F/M, kinda dark!Rose (but not really), what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Rose is back on the beach (you know the one) years later, sure (hoping, really) that nothing will happen.Of course, something did happen.





	Masterplan

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my fic for the Camp NaNo (a Twelve/Rose AU) but instead I wrote this silly (though serious in tone) thing *sighs*
> 
> Also, I didn't have any idea for the title...

Rose stood once again on the beach of Bad Wolf Way. Torchwood had picked up some strange signal coming from the very spot were the Doctor had once appeared and they wanted to investigate. Why would Pete send her, though, she had no idea. If it was the Doctor who was trying to pass through, she was the last person her father should have sent. Ten years. It had been ten years, nearly eleven, since the Time Lord had appeared to say his goodbyes.

At the time, she had believe him when he said he couldn't come back for her, that their universes would collapse if he tried; that the gaps where all closed except the one he had created and even this one would son disappear.

But he had lied. Or he had not looked hard enough, at least. Because there were other gaps; several top scientists at Torchwood had confirmed it to her. Though the didn't all lead to her original universe, they were at least three or four that did. With the right equipment, she could have been able to go back. She still could; but she didn't have any reason to.

He didn't care about her. But that was okay because she didn't care about him either. Not like she had in the past. She was not a kid anymore. She wasn't the stupid teenager she has been back then; the teenage girl who was panting after her dashing hero, hoping he'll love her some day.

She didn't care about him anymore. She hated him. No, that wasn't right; hate was to similar to the love she had felt for him; too intense. No, she... She despised him. And yes, she would have been happy to see him suffer as much as she had during her first three years in this universe. But she would be as happy if she were to never see him or hear about him again.

And Pete knew it.

 

*

It had been two days since she arrived on the beach and nothing had happened. She was about to call her father to make her daily report when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a materialisation. Of course. Though she heard it, she couldn't see the TARDIS, and soon thought she had imagined it. But she heard it again nearly an hour later. Then a little less than three hours after that. Through all the afternoon and most of the night, she heard it without seen anything.

It was in the morning of her third days in Norway that it appeared. Still blue, still woody, still a police box, still marvellous. Though she didn't want to meet the Doctor ever again, she was glad to see the old girl.

The door open and a man exited.

 

“Sorry, this stupid thing is having a temper tantrum and wouldn't materialise properly.”

 

'Stupid thing'? That was new; never before she heard the Doctor insult the TARDIS. Not like that. And it wasn't the only new thing.

 

“You changed again.”

“Did I? I guess I have. But I fear that you're mistaking me for someone else, miss Tyler. See, I'm not the Doctor. Left him to die at the end of the Universe. Knowing him, he'll survive though. It's a shame. But, that's why I need you.”

“Who are you, then?”

“I am the Master, the best thing that ever come from Gallifrey.”, he responded with a smirk. “And you can call me Harry.”

“There is no ore Time Lords; just the Doctor.”

“And me. I would explain to you how I survived but I don't have the time nor the will to do. As I said , I need your help.”

“I don't want anything to do with you. I don't know you. I don't trust Time Lords – if you really are one.”

“See, I don't care if you agree or not. I need you and you will help. But I would prefer if you did so willingly; less much work for me.”

“Is that so?”, asked Rose sarcastically. And how do you intend to make me collaborate against my will, _Harry_?”

“Quite easily. Just a little bit of psychic persuasion and you'll do everything I tell you to do.”

“Right. Please tell e what you want with me. And how did you know about me and find me?”

“Oh, the TARDIS had been quite vocal about you. Mind, she wasn't very happy when I forced her to talk to me but she didn't had a choice. As for my use of you: how do you feel about the Doctor? Still enamoured or have you reached the point when you would happily stomp on his hearts?”

 

*

 

The Doctor was looking at the TV screen with shock. The Master had a wife which was enough of a surprise, but it was the identity of his wife that left the Doctor speechless and scared; it was Rose.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Master's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494026) by [AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS)




End file.
